familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mary Ingram (c1802-1874)
It is currently unknown exactly when Mary Ingram was born, but it is beleived to have been in Dilton Marsh, Wiltshire in approximately 1802. The 1851 census for Wiltshire records her birth place as Dilton Marsh. The names of Mary's parents are currently unknown. The Biographical Index of South Australia and information from various descendents records Edmund Ingram as her father, but there is no current evidence proving this linkage. Edmund was the son of Jacob Ingram of the Westbury district and had approximately 5 brothers and sisters, so even if Mary is not Edmund's daughter, I beleive she is connected to this family in some way, possibly a daughter of one of his siblings. Dilton Marsh In the 1841 census, Mary is recorded at Storemore, with husband John, sons Ebenezer, David, Job & daughter Mary Ann. Her husband's occupation is given as weaver. Living nearby are several families with the last names of Hillman and Humphries. The Humphries family living nearby is headed by John Humphries, father of Ann who would go onto marry Ebenezer. He is a widower and also has a son Edwin, aged 15. All are listed as being born in the county. The 1851 census for Westbury, Wiltshire lists Mary as born of Dilton Marsh. She, husband John & son Job are listed as wool weavers. Daughter Mary Ann is recorded as a scholar. No other children are listed for the family, so the gaps in the ages appear to be correct. Whether there were any more children of this family is yet to be determined, but it is a possibility. In April 1854, the Phipps Papers records a conveyance transaction between a John Mills and Joseph Tucker, for the equity of Redemption of messuages, gardens and premises at Dilton Marsh - £140.10.00 owing, acquitted. This was just prior to the family leaving for Australia. South Australia John and Mary’s trip to Australia was paid for in advance by son Ebenezer. They were required to pay an extra six pounds (5 pd for John, 5 pd for Mary, 1 pd for Mary Ann, 2 pd for Job). Both John and Job were recorded as labourers and Mary Ann was recorded as a house maid. They arrived on 1/11/1855 at Port Adelaide aboard the ship Oriental. The ship was 580 tons, captained by Captain J. Macintosh, and had left from Southampton on 23rd June 1855. It's arrival was reported in the South Australian Register newspaper on Friday 2nd November 1855. 2 births and 5 deaths were reported on the passage, and Mr. William Arpthorp was surgeon-superintendent. The ship was 120.2 x 30.6 feet (length x beam) and built of teak at Cochin, India, in 1830. It is uncertain at this point where the family first lived and worked in South Australia. As cemetery plots were obtained for John and wife Mary in the Walkerville cemetery, it is possible that this is where they first resided. Tea Tree Gully John was definitely in the Tea Tree Gully area in 1861, when he sent a tender to the local council in May for works near Coulters, at 3 pounds 3 shillings per chain. His tender was accepted. If it can be determined where 'Coulters' was, it may be possible to determine where the family lived, as they may have lived nearby. Daughter Mary Ann married at his residence in Steventon in 1862. Steventon was an early name for the Tea Tree Gully area. John was still in the Tea Tree Gully area in April 1869, when he presented a new tender to council to hire a horse and cart for two days to cart stone on the Hermitage Road. The council decided to send his letter to the Para Wirra Council, calling attention to the bad state of the Hermitage Road. John is recorded in the SA Directories as a farmer, near Tea Tree Gully, for the 1872 year. He is not listed for the 1873 year. Baptist Association John was involved in the Baptist Association of Tea Tree Gully during his time there, and regularly attended meetings. He was a delegate for the Tea Tree Gully area along with two members of the Haines family, and their attendance was regularly recorded in the South Australia Register newspaper. Many people from Wiltshire had immigrated to South Australia due to the persecution they felt as non-conformists. Son David had emigrated to South Australia on a ship that contained many people who were hoping to gain religious freedom. John's presence in the Baptist church in South Australia indicates that the family too, may have been seeking some religious freedom. Death Mary died in April 1874 in Tea Tree Gully. Her cause of death was recorded as old age and her usual residence was recorded as Tea Tree Gully. She was buried in the plot in the Walkerville Cemetery. Her husband John died 5 years later in 1879. He was buried in the Walkerville Cemetery next to wife Mary. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of John and Mary Mills' References *Biographical Index of South Australia *Information from Eric Marshman, Australia - parish records for Dilton Marsh and the Phipps papers *Baptism records for Dilton Marsh & Westbury Leigh, Wiltshire *Passenger list for the 'Sibella'- 1851 - http://southaustralianfamilyhistory.com/shippinglistSibella.htm *1841 census for Dilton, HO107/1188 Folio 2/38 Page 11 *1851 census for Dilton, HO107/1842/f290/sched059, Westbury *Passenger list for the 'Oriental' - 1855 - http://www.theshipslist.com/ships/australia/oriental1855.shtml *History of Tea Tree Gully, City of Tea Tree Gully, (http://www.teatreegully.sa.gov.au/page.aspx?u=731), 2011 *The South Australian Government Gazette, 15/7/1858, 19/8/1858 * *Marriage registration 51/294 for the district of Highercombe, Sidney Hill and Mary Ann Mills, Steventon, 1862 * * * *Truth and Progress, 1870, monthly magazine of the SA Baptist Church * * *Death registration 57/220 for the district of Highercombe, Mary Mills, 1874 * * *Death registration 94/129 for the district of Adelaide, John Mills, 1879 Category:Born in Dilton Marsh Category:Married in the 1820s Category:Married in Dilton Marsh Category:Died in Tea Tree Gully, South Australia